An Unexpected Relocation
by Captain Grin
Summary: Jenna and her younger brother, Jacob, have been unexpectedly brought to Middle-Earth, Bree to be exact, roughly nine years before Gandalf reels in Bilbo to assist the Company in reclaiming Erebor. The Redmaynes have had their hands full with adapting to this new world and now the old wizard has called on them for their help. Ever ready for a new adventure, the siblings join the Co.
1. Here? Where is here?

Chapter One

Here? Where is _here?_

"**S**o wake me up when it's all over,

**W**hen I'm wiser and I'm older

**A**ll this time I was finding myself

**A**nd I didn't know I was lost."

I wasn't sure where we were, or even _when_. By when, I mean, I wasn't sure if we were in another dimension entirely, or if we were simply back in time.

Judging by the massive trees and garb, I couldn't tell. Some spoke a language we knew, and in a familiar accent, English and Scottish. Others, one I couldn't even identify with. Not Spanish, French, certainly not German or Gaelic.

We stuck to where we landed, for days..

Just in case the doorway opened up again, we'd be ready. After the initial shock wore off, we realized we were tired of sleeping out in the middle of no where, we stunk and were starving.

We located a swift river and built a small shelter in the middle of the locations.

My brother, Jacob, was ten and old enough to take care of himself, however I wouldn't let him leave my side. Every morning, we checked the old tree where the doorway had left us, then we would check our traps.

We could never catch a rabbit or a deer, I was relieved.. And in the back of my mind, I knew Jake was too. He liked to hunt, but a bullet was so much quicker than anything else. I didn't have the heart to kill it, if we ever did catch one.

But we did always manage to catch a few fish.

"Maybe we should just leave the land traps at the cave? Since they're not doing us any good, I mean." the blonde's face went red as he tried to clarify.

I chuckled, "Yeah, we should."

I pulled the rope, sitting on the edge of river. The handmade net sloshed and squirmed as- what looked- four fish struggled to get away. Jake had been in the boy scouts since he could walk, and I had never been so glad in my life for those obnoxious brown shorts and badge filled sashes.

He knew what was edible and what wasn't, how to make nets, bows, arrows, how to knot and make ropes, even knew how to make the shelter. When a storm was coming and not to eat the sweet smelling mushrooms.

"I'll go take them down." He turned.

"No!" I quickly hissed, "No." I said a little more calmly.

He narrowed his eyes, trying to see what I was going to say, "I don't want you to go alone." I clarified.

"Look, I know the way there.. and the way back.. and to the shelter and to the cave.. C'mon! I can do it!" He whined, stomping.

"Hey." I snapped quietly, "If there is something huge or even small in these woods that can _hurt _you, you have _nothing _to save yourself. You decided to be a boy scout, which was more helpful than I could have ever imagined." I said, trying to make up for all those years of me teasing him about boy-scouting, "I decided to take martial arts, I'm a weapon, you're the encyclopedia. One without the other, and we're screwed. Okay?"

His face twisted and I knew he wanted to argue, but he didn't. He sat on the edge of the river and glowered. Lately, he listened to me more than he ever did. And I did the same.

"We should make weapons. And you should teach me how to fight." I knew that was his way of telling me to go 'kick rocks', but it did make sense.

"I'll teach you how to fight _if _you teach me how to boy scout." I chuckled.

"Deal."

I quickly cleaned the fished, the scales biting into my fingertips. I tried not to think about it when I killed them, I would feel guilty well into the night when I knew we needed to eat to live.. But I never thought killing a simple fish would have hurt me so much. Every meal, I made Jake and I say thank you to the woods, the animals, the air, the Earth.. It was all we could do.

It was nearly 9 AM, according to the sun in the sky and Jake's scout brain, when we ate. Staying up late at night was rendered boring when we couldn't watch TV or read, or draw, or write, or surf the web, or.. you know what I mean. It sucked, but it gave us time to really learn about the world around us.

We found there was a town not far away. A few hours there and back. Jake and I came across it when we first arrived. Freaked out, we ran around like chickens without their heads. Seeing what they wore and hearing the language some of them spoke, we ran all the way back.

That was about 12 days ago.

Lately, I was thinking of going there. Asking them how much new clothes would cost, at least some bedding.

Seeing as how what we brought with was useless, we weren't sure what to do with it.

The doorway appeared beneath us, weird markings, or runes, etched into the old wood. Suddenly springing open, we dropped and fell into this world. What came with us was a couch, a remote controller, and some coffee mugs. We had broken the coffee table and used it as firewood, and the surface for the top of the shelter.

Finished eating, we threw the bones across the river. Every morning, I noticed, the bones were gone. I wasn't sure what took them, and I wasn't sure if I wanted to know.

We slept in the shelter when it wasn't cold or raining. We used the cave as a sort of garage of sorts, we kept the couch and firewood in there, and whatever we found and thought we could use.

Looking at Jake's torn, carpenter jeans and muddied shirt (that was once a bright red Adventure Time shirt with all the characters printed on the front of it), I frowned. He needed better clothes, a coat, scarf, gloves. Hell, even a blanket to cover up with at night would be okay at this point.

I wore my black skinny jeans (the knees torn), my rainbow Chuck Taylor's (muddy and starting to wear out), a long, gray t-shirt and a black cardigan over that. More often than not, I'd let Jacob wear it.

"Hey, Jakey.."

He looked over to me, adjusting the black cardigan. He was identifying some flower by a tree on the other side of the clearing. The clearing was where we were dropped off at, and in the middle of the clearing stood an old oak tree.

"I'm thinking that we should go to that village, do some work and get some money so we can buy some stuff."

His eyes grew twice the normal side, "What kind of stuff?"

"Clothes, blankets, swords." I shrugged, "And if we do good, shoes, and maybe a toy or something."

He gasped, "Really?" He grinned.

"Yeah, but we have to _work_.. I'm sure it'll be tough." I urged that this probably wasn't going to be a cakewalk.

He nodded, "I'm in! Don't you remember how hard I worked to get that new game?" He smirked.

"You cleaned your room." I deadpanned. "It wasn't even that dirty."

He frowned, deflated and plopped back down on the ground and played with the flower.

I was hoping to be able to get several sets of clothes, a new pair for each of us, and many blankets.

Maybe I could even get advice on how to make a life in a place like this..

Author's Note:

Stay tuned for more! I've actually got quite a lot of this one written out. This has been sitting in my folder for a while and I thought, what the hell? So, I posted it. I am sorry, I've been on an idea roll, it's awful. But worry not, I have not forgotten any of my other stories. I do realize that Jenna is a bit of a Mary-Sue and I apologise for that, I hope you can like her all the same.

Avicii, "Wake Me Up"

If you enjoy covers, you should listen to Madilyn Bailey's cover of this song.. oh, it's wonderful!

Cheers!

-Captain Grin


	2. Trolls!

Chapter Two

Trolls?!

* * *

><p>"<strong>I<strong>'m waking up, I feel it in my bones

**E**nough to make my systems blow

**W**elcome to the new age"

* * *

><p>When we walked into the village, we did get a lot of odd looks. Narrowed eyes, whispers, even some glares. We kept our heads down, and I drug Jake close.<p>

Seeing a merchant standing next to a wagon full of shelves full of things, I walked to him, hoping to get something.

"Excuse me.. Sir?" I asked timidly. Any other time, I would have been far too scared to even leave the woods, but we needed help.

"What? See somethin' you like?" He smirked, showing off his wares.

"No.. I can't afford any of this.. But I was wonderin'-"

"Get out of here... _Git_! Get out'a here, beggar! No room for your kind!" He sneered, shoving at my shoulder, pushing me away from him and his wagon.

At first, I thought he was the only one with that reaction, but I saw that everyone had the same reaction. They didn't want to help us out. It stung, but what did I expect?

A ten year old and a fifteen year old, dirty and stumbling around for work? If anything that sounded and looked like a scam.

It was easily five at night, and nearly four hours of rejection was too much.

"We should go, Jakey.." I wrapped an arm around his shoulders as we began towards the road.

"I thought at least _someone _would help us.." He whispered somberly.

"Yeah.. But don't worry.. Every cloud has a silver lining." I ruffled his greasy hair.

"I hear you're lookin' for work."

I stopped, hearing the deep voice and looked to the male who leaned up against wall, next to an Inn's door. He had long, dark, wavy hair and a short, neat dark beard.

"We are.." I said slowly. I couldn't help but feel a little suspicious.

"He stays here.. we have something special in mind for you."

Horrified, I began dragging Jake away, my face burning. How dare he proposition me?! I was desperate for things and a place to stay, but not _that _desperate!

"No, no, no!" He snagged my wrist, chuckling, "Let me clarify.." He smiled, flashing white, straight teeth, "I did not mean _that._"

I narrowed my eyes, sucking on my front teeth, "...what _did _you mean, then?"

"Inside, come on," he let my wrist go and walked into the inn.

With a glance to Jake, who shrugged and said, "If anything goes wrong you are the weapon," he mocked in a voice that I assumed was supposed to be mine.

I smacked his forehead and we followed the stranger.

In the inn, the candles were dim (yet another thing to buy!) and the tables were empty. Except for the one, in the center, was filled with hooded figures.

The dark stranger stood at one end, smoking a pipe. I glanced to Jake and stepped forward.

"The boy stays here, works around the bar.." a rotund man I assumed was the bartender and innkeeper gestured to the room. He had bright red hair, fluffy mutton chops and bushy brows over sky blue eyes.

"And you go.. on your mission." Another stranger spoke up, sipping at some drink.

I hoped they clarify this soon. And I was really hoping they weren't talking about prostitution.

"What is this _mission_?" I glanced to them all, swallowing. There were about, 7 of them in all.

"Trolls," one said, puffing at a short pipe.

I blinked, glancing to Jake, then to the bartender. "Trolls?" I deadpanned.

"Yes.. four of them. And a queen trollop with them," the bearded stranger nodded.

"So.. five," Jake blinked.

I knew he had the same question as I did. Were they serious?

"We are willing to pay you.. what ever you want.. if you kill them.. They're eating our sheep.. destroying our farmland..." The bartender begged.

I gnawed on my bottom lip and glanced to my little brother, "He will be safe? Here?" I looked to the bartender.

How scary were trolls? ...according to Harry Potter they're big and dumb, but strong.

"He will be just fine," the stranger smiled.

"All right.. but I have no weapons, and I don't know where they are.. or how to get there," I looked from the stranger to the bartender and back again.

"That all will be told," the bartender smiled in relief, glad to have this burden off of him.

"What will you request _if _you succeed?" the stranger asked.

"She _will _succeed." Jake spoke up, stubbornness radiating in his tone. Ah, a Redmayne family trait. Stubborn as mules and sarcasm was our first language.

"Sh," I quickly hissed to him. "We need... just about everything. Clothes, blankets, cookware, swords, a bow and arrows," I sighed. Glad to have a chance to get all of this, there was no way I was going to blow it.

The bartender chuckled, "We'll get it all.." He paused for a moment, "Do you.. have nothing?" He glanced to my brother.

"We have nothing.. but what you see here," I nodded, gesturing to Jake and I.

"_And_ a sofa," Jake spoke up.

"And a sofa."

* * *

><p>That night we were given hot baths, fresh clothes, and got to sleep in <em>actual <em>beds. But that paled in comparison went we got to eat hot beef stew. Even Jacob didn't complain about the potatoes in there.

It was early the next day when the stranger- Boran – woke me up. He would take me to where the trolls frequented, but that was it.

The night before, the bartender and Boran stressed that this was my mission and mine alone. They had no one to fight for them or their village.

Until I came along.

I was disposable and that probably should have been an insult. But I really didn't care.

If I succeeded we'd have a place to call home and things to call ours.

And if I failed? Well, the bartender and innkeeper, Phil, would take Jake in. Something we discussed privately. He'd raise and take care of Jake as his own. Phil was a happily married man with two very small children of his own and wouldn't mind, at all, to care for another. He was quite the family man, I found out.

Either way, it was a win-win situation.

I wore a white tunic, a dark plum halter corset, a burgundy waistcoat over that, black trousers that were tucked into black greaves. I kept my own tennis shoes, though they were bright pink, vivid green, and pale blue, they were still wonderful and in good shape. I had a thick brown belt around my waist, holding my sword and daggers.

I was given a horse as well, she was dainty and white. She pranced and danced and seemed eager to slay some trolls. I hadn't ridden horses regularly to know how to ride as well as anyone here, but luckily I did all right. By 'all right' I mean I didn't fall off.. right away.

Along with clothes, shoes, a cloak, a horse (They called her a pony!), they also gave me two daggers, a sword, a bow, and a quiver full of arrows.

So many weapons and yet I had very little experience with any of them. I did have training in Iaido using a katana. But would i be able to apply those lesson using a broadsword? _Pffft_. Hell if I know.

With all this, and all they promised to give me, they also said that I could take what I wanted from the troll den. What would be so precious and useful in a troll den? Why would they keep such things?

We rode to an old road that seemed to be often in use. Though, now, trees covered the road and made it unpassable to carriages.

"And here is where I leave you, Lady Jenna," Boran smiled. He was quite a handsome man, but he was _so _secretive. It took me forever to even learn his name.

"Thank you.." I smiled.

He bowed in his saddle and rode is horse back towards the village. The horse neighed and danced beneath me.

"Hey, now.. Can you chill out? You're scaring me..." I muttered, looking into the dark forest, the path strewn and hidden. "I guess we go in, huh?"

I urged her on as she wound around the trees, the sky seemed to dim and no animals made a sound. No birds, no bugs.. Not even the wind blew.

I swallowed again, "Trolls don't come out in the daytime.. they'll turn to stone.. They'd be in a cave.. hidden from the sun.." I thought talking to myself would help, but it made things scarier.. Eerie and echoic. "They'd be either asleep.. or on their guard.. or both." I whispered, afraid of hearing my own voice break the awful, tense silence.

Seeing a path through the trees, we followed it. The horse danced and pranced even more, her ears laid flat against her head.

"_Ssshhh_," I hushed quickly. I slid off of her, "Please don't go far." I whispered to her as she jerked the reins out of my hand and she bolted away.

I froze, watching her. Dropping my hands to my side and sighed deeply.

Great.

I followed the path quietly, not even the leaves crunched beneath my feet.

The wind suddenly whipped up, my wavy, light brown blinding me for a moment. Then, just as quickly as it came up, the wind died. If I thought it was quiet before.. what was it now?

Dead silence... The kind of quiet only a corpse could make..

I shuddered as I stared at the mouth of the black cave. Skeletons propped up with sticks guarded the entrance. Their bones were thick but small.. Children? Or dwarves?

I swallowed the lump in my throat and pulled my sword out. I inched inside, bones covered the ground and decorated the walls.

I nodded to myself, building up the courage I needed, though it was fleeting. Stepping farther inside, I watched for anything. Snoring quickly filled my ears as I grew closer. The small passageway led to a wide room. Four... _things _slept on the ground, snoring and grumbling, rumblings from their stomachs and back ends.

I wrinkled my nose as an awful stench filled the air.

Four here? Where was the lady troll?

"_You_."

...Uh-oh.

* * *

><p>The cave was bigger than I thought or could have expected. The tunnels wound and spun and twisted and turned. I imagined that this was what it looked like on the inside of a bee's hive. Sometimes I ran back into her and other times into the others.<p>

She was the brains of the bunch. If I killed her first, the other would be easy. But she was witty and quick, though not so much on her feet.

In some attempt at femininity, she wore a smear of blood on her cheeks and lips and some pink fabric as a dress. She didn't look female in the slightest and wouldn't be surprised if she wasn't.

"Get back here, little dwarf!"

"Dwarf?!" I snapped. I knew I was short, oh trust me. I knew I was short. But a dwarf? Come on... I _had_ to be taller than Peter Dinklage.

"Ya 'eard 'er, ya dwarf _squib_!"

I ducked the largest of the trolls and rolled away, and into another tunnel, they thudded and stomped after me.

What the hell was a squib? I mean, besides a non-magical person born into a magical family.. But other than that..

I slid to a stop as the trollop stood in the way of my escape.

"You cannot escape them and me for long..." She hissed.

"Them and I." I corrected, hoping to start an argument. As she chased me, she bragged that I could never outsmart her. I'm sure I could at least throw her off.. But if we had a game of riddles, I would fail instantly..

"What?" She snapped, one eye nearly closed while the other was so wide. Blood shot and colored blue.

"It's 'You cannot escape them and I for long'." I nodded, though it didn't roll off the tongue very well.

She suddenly glared, hissing. "You think you are smarter than I? I am the smartest of them all!"

Damn.. No errors there. "But smartest isn't the highest one can go." If I can't outsmart her.. I'll have her eating the lies like candies.

"What."

"Yes.. if you want to be the most smart.. _individual _here.. you must be an intellectual genius."

"Is that so?" She ground her yellowed teeth together, "And what if I am?"

"What if I am?"

"I asked first.."

"We'll... play a game of wits! But they can't be here.. they'll help you cheat." I nodded to the other dopes.

"Fine." She suddenly narrowed her eyes, "Brothers, go back to bed!" She roared, her voice nearly deafening me.

The trolls grumbled and left, nearly bumping into each other. So they were her brothers, not her husbands. Troll family dynamics.. were odd.

"But I chose the game!" She crooned, rubbing her awful hands together. "And when I win, we'll make you into stew."

My eye twitched, "Deal."

"And if you win?" She urged.

"That's my business... not yours." I smiled. "What game shall we play?"

"...a game of riddles."

Oh hell.

* * *

><p><em>Author's Note:<em>

_Uh oh, how will our heroine fair in a dastardly game of wits? To be continued.._

_Imagine Dragons, "Radioactive"_


	3. Riddles and Dwarf Soup?

Chapter Three

Riddles and Dwarf Soup?

* * *

><p>"If you're going, through hell keep on going<p>

Don't slow down, if you're scared don't show it

You might get out before the devil even knows you're there"

* * *

><p>It had been nearly five minutes since she asked the riddle, and I was <em>still <em>thinking. I was drawing a blank.. this was ridiculous. I was going to be eaten by a damn troll! A _troll_!

"You lose, the time is up!" She roared.

"No! Just.. _wait_! Repeat it!" I shouted, desperation coloring my tone.

"That's against the rules!" She hissed.

"No it isn't. We never made any rules." I snapped, "Repeat the riddle."

She ground her yellow teeth and growled, "What always runs, but never walks, often murmurs but never talks, has a bed but never sleeps, has a mouth but never eats?"

I thought and thought..

"This is an easy one! You lose!" She cackled.

She talked a lot, I learned.. always babbling.. babbling! Babbling! A babbling brook!

"A river!" Not necessarily a brook, but certainly related.

She hissed, punching the wall of the cave. I ducked as some fragment pebbles sprinkled from the ceiling, bouncing off of my head.

"My turn.." I nodded, grinning. But froze. I didn't know any riddles... unless.

"Why is a raven like a writing desk?" I asked, smiling. I didn't know the answer.. And I hoped she didn't either. If she did, I was screwed.

She thought and thought, her face twisting horribly in thought.

"Give up?" I smiled, feeling awfully proud.

She hissed, "Ask me another! Another!" She roared, stomping her foot.

"No. I cannot ask you another riddle when you haven't answered that one!" I shrugged.

"That's not fair! Not fair! I win! I always win!"

As she threw a tantrum I took my opportunity and ran my sword through her large gullet.

She let out a strained squeal, slapping me into the cavern wall. I thumped against the stone and flopped onto the ground, I stood slowly, my head dizzy.

She ran off down the tunnel, squawking and squealing.

I rubbed my dinged head and jogged after her. I found her with the others, they all surrounded her as she bawled, the trolls turned and roared at me.

"Oh hell.." I turned and ran as they chased me. Before they were mad but now they were furious. I ducked and rolled, and got them to actually run into the walls of the caves. Turning and nearly spilling myself on bunch of spears in a barrel, an idea clicked.

I snagged a few spears and wedged them in holes in the cavern walls. The spears jutted out, the sharp dagger like end poking out into the middle of the passageway. Some spears were near the ground, others almost to their heads.

After I had them placed in various quick curves. I knew I'd be able to get the dumber ones to run into the spears and skewer themselves.

"Hey!" I shouted, two of the trolls turned and stared at me.

"There she is!"

"Git 'er!"

They ran, I ran just slow enough to get them to think they almost had me, but at the curve I sped up and pressed myself against the curve itself as the trolls ran straight into the wall and (Yes!) skewered themselves.

I winced as they coughed and fell dead, there wasn't much blood. Which I was thankful for.. I wasn't sure how'd I react to a large amount of blood, and now was not the time to faint.

I silently roamed around and set up the same trap at other places. I found a sword in a corner of what looked like a trophy room. The blade was long and curved, very shiny. The handle was silver with a black wrap for a grip with silver embroidery. The scabbard was black with the same silver embroidery. The handle was longer, with my hands spaced and gripping it, there was still plenty of room for nearly two more hands. The blade was long, but not as long as the handle led you to think.

I tied it to my waist and felt much more partial to this sword than the banged up other one stuck in the trollop's gut. There also were a few more swords.. After I dispatched these trolls, I should bring these back to the cave and have Jake pick out two..

I slunk around, listening.

They were quiet, very quiet.

And I didn't like it.

* * *

><p>Getting rid of the last two trolls was harder than the others. These were slightly smarter, but slower. So they were able to make it passed the spears.<p>

I watched as one of the them fell due to the lower spears, I quickly grabbed a loose spear and drove it into the troll's neck. He gurgled a moment, then he fell dead and I took off again.

An enraged scream and I heard stomps after me, I knew the other troll had seen his fallen brother.

I felt guilty and I quickly squashed it. These creatures killed and ate families, innocent kids and animals. I gritted my teeth with renewed anger, grabbing another spear, I waited around the corner.

I heard the stomping and timed it, just as he stepped beyond me, I drove the spear into his back, straight through his ribs. He choked and fell to his knees, roaring and swung at me, again I was knocked into the wall.

I scooted and slid away, as he punched the ground just where I was not two seconds ago. His eyes rolled to the back of his head. I must have hit his lung.. He suffocated.. I frowned and shooed away the saddened thoughts and reminded myself that these were baby killers.

I growled softly... Only the trollop was left.

I found her in the wide room where they were asleep a mere hour ago.

She sneered, pulling the blade from her gullet and dropped it.

"You will need more than that to kill me, _dwarf_."

There it was again.. that word. "I am not a dwarf." I snapped.

I pulled my new sword from it's sheath, as I did this, the blade seemed to sing. I took a position, knowing that the position was generally used for when I wielded a katana.. but it should serve the same purpose, ..right?

"I will make you pay for what you did to my husbands." She growled, chomping her rotten teeth, "_Dwarf_."

Husbands? ..but she called them her brothers. Gross.

I didn't have much time to decipher if they really were her brothers or husbands.. or both. She ran at me, I dodged and ducked, quickly hacking at her ankles and back. Each time she swung her hand at me, I cut at her fists and wrists and when I could, I slashed at her gullet and neck.

She wasn't so quick, but she was smarter, she kept her limbs to her sides and only struck when she thought she could hit me. She only hit me a handful of times, knocking me across the vast room or into a wall. Luck was on my side as I dodged most of her strikes.

It scared me how much I relied on luck.. I needed to rely on my strength and speed.. things I knew, not things that could or couldn't come through.. because one day, that luck was going to run out.

And where would I be then?

She punched me into a wall and ran at me. I rolled away and stood swiftly, she kicked my sword away and I swallowed.

"Damn.."

"What is your name..? Perhaps I'll create a soup after you." She laughed, resting her hands on her gullet.

"It's Jenna!" I shouted.

"Jenna the _Dwarf_!" She ran at me, thinking since I had no visible blade.. that she had me. But she was wrong.. I wasn't fighting for myself. My brother needed me. I was fighting for _him_.

As she swung at me, I leapt into the air, using her fist as a step up. I landed each foot on her shoulders, I yanked my daggers out of my waistcoat and quickly buried the blades into her eyes with an enraged cry.

In a flash she was dead. She fell and I hopped away before she could crush me.

I pulled my daggers out of her skull, seeing her eyes stuck to the blades, I squealed and freaked out. It took me some time to build up the courage to get them off, I wiped the blades clean on some nearby fabric. I put the blades back into their scabbards on my back beneath the waistcoat.

I sighed, my body ached and I was tired.

I had no idea I would have ever had to fight trolls for survival..

.`.`.  
>` `<p>

I walked around the cave for hours, grabbing what I wanted and what I knew Jake would have wanted. I piled the things at the mouth of the cave. Several beautiful, intricate swords, just as intricate daggers. A gorgeous gray-silver bow with runes etched and matching quiver full of arrows. Several cloaks, traveling bags, and two shields. I had found another bow and quiver set. I found an amazing saddle and added that to the pile. I found a few other things, cookware, a guitar, a flute, even a few empty books.

Stepping out into the wilderness, I had forgotten how disgusting it smelled in there until I inhaled the fresh wild air out there.

I sighed, glancing around and remember that my horse- pony- had left me.

I whistled and called softly, afraid something else would come instead.

Hearing nothing, I went back inside, one last round.

* * *

><p>I found something that I hadn't found the first time around. It was a carrel, deep inside, full of sheep, cows, and horses! They all looked well fed and healthy, despite living in a troll den.<p>

"Well now.. I'm glad I came back.. I'll let them know that you're here, all right? They'll come get you." I smiled and rubbed a goat's nose. I wanted the goat. My greediness reared it's head, but when you go from everything to nothing in a heartbeat, you want to fill that emptiness up. And I knew Jake would get a kick out of it.

"How would you like to come home with me?" I rubbed the goat's head and he seemed to nod. I unhitched the carrel and let him out, and surprisingly, he stuck close to me. Seeing one of the horses and glancing to the pile of stuff, I nodded, "All right. Two of you. One for Jake.. one for the stuff, and if that runaway of a 'pony' gets back, she'll be mine again."

I went and found another saddle and bridle, and blanket and grabbed the set I had already found, I carried them back. I quickly saddled two horses, one was large and brown with bits of white in his mane, tail, and rump. The other was a large fluffy looking gray horse. Saddling them was easy since Boran had shown me how to saddle the white pony this morning.

I led the two out, the goat following. I packed the stuff onto the large gray horse, who seemed to not care at all. Seeing as how we had horses now, I gnawed on the inside of my cheek and nodded, feeling awfully greedy. I ducked around the troll den and found several saddlebags.

Now I was prepared, I walked towards the old path, the goat at my heels and the horses at my side.

It was awfully strange. the forest seemed the breathe a sigh in relief at the death of the trolls. The birds sang, and the bugs chirped, the wind blew gently and the air was full of honeysuckle and lilac!

Hearing a noise ahead of me, I saw my pony burst through the bushes.

"Hiya, girl." I tied the reins of the large gray to the brown's saddle, then the brown's reins to the white pony's saddle.

I hope I did that right..

I mounted my pony, who was rather small compared to the others. At my goat's bleat, I paused. I hopped off, stuck the goat on the saddle, and climbed back up and sat the goat on my lap. The goat stayed quiet and chewed on something.

I rode for what seemed forever, the sun beginning to set and finally I was back. I entered the village's front gate and earned many glances but none as severe as before. I guessed it was the clothes.

I rode right into the backyard of the Inn where the stables and well was.

The Inn's kitchen door swung open and Jake flew out, "Oh wow! You did it!"

"Duh, you doubted me?" I chuckled as he ran to my side.

"That's a goat!" he gushed.

"Yep, he's our pet." I nodded, smiling. The goat leaped down and stared up at Jake.

Jake pet him and the goat grunted softly, "I think he likes me." Jake grinned happily.

"I hope so." I slid down, and winced. I was not cut out for this lifestyle. Everything hurt, hell I think the morrow in my bones hurt.

The bartender and Boran walked out, admiring the horses and loot on the big gray's back, "Amazing."

"I knew you could do it." Boran smiled, puffing at his pipe, pride danced in his storm gray eyes.

"Sure." I chuckled, "Oh! There are sheep, horses, and cows in the troll's den. I wasn't sure what to do with them, so.. they're there. Straight back and in a corral." I said to the bartender who nodded.

"We shall go there first thing tomorrow. And is this what you have chosen?" He gestured to the stuff.

"Yes... I felt it was proper. There is a lot of gold and other treasures in there, but I only took what we need." I nodded, remember the gold and gems and my heart soared with sore greed. But we didn't need shiny things, we needed beds and blankets..

"Thank you.." Boran smiled, placing a hand on my shoulder.

"You're welcome." I smiled back, blushing.

I looked to Jake who was petting the large gray horse.

Maybe.. just _maybe_, this new world wasn't going to be so bad afterall.

* * *

><p><em>Author's note:<em>

_You go, cowgirl. Stick around!_

_Rodney Atkins, "If You're Going Through Hell"_


	4. And so the years went by

Chapter Four

And so the years went by..

* * *

><p>"If you're lost you can look, and you will find me<p>

Time after time

If you fall I will catch you, I'll be waiting

Time after time."

* * *

><p>We were on our way back to our 'home' on the day after next. Attached to the horses were two wagons, one was full of carpentry supplies. Hammer, nails, etc. And in the other.. stuff, for a lack of better word. Chairs, kitchenware, desks, etc. Even beds, mattresses, linens, towels!<p>

Tomorrow the village's men would be out and they'd build our house and our own little stable for our horses and goats.

A home! A real home!

Jake was entirely excited, he practically oozed joy. He decided he wanted the large gray horse, he'd named him "Grayston". I decided to name my pony "Blitz" since she was quick as lightning.

We argued for an hour on what to name the brown and white one, we finally decided on Colton. We named the goat Finn, after my brother's favorite cartoon show back home.

After we named him Finn, I asked if we could rename Grayston to Marceline or Marshal Lee. He said _no_. His name was Grayston. And that was final.

Finding the perfect place for our home was oddly hard, but we decided on placing it in between two large trees. The house would be two stories, thin but long. And it wouldn't take too long for it to be built. The longest thing that would take to build, they said, was the plumbing.

_Plumbing_... We had plumbing here!

Hallelujah!

A fireplace in each bedroom, one in the kitchen, another in the sitting room, and another in the dining room. I was shocked at how big it was going to be.

Within a month, the house was built and furnished with what the villagers were willing to give and what the carpenters made.

It was perfect.

The bartender said something about wishing they could do more. I thought it was too much. All I did was slay some beasts, not cure a disease. But I was willing to accept what they had to give.

Along with an attached stable, we had a carrel to let the horses roam a bit and get some exercise.

Every day, Boran visited and taught Jake and I how to fight with various swords. He taught us archery and close quarters combat, however due to my previous lessens in such a subject, I was able to teach him a few things.

And in return, we fed him. Fish was my strong point.

Sometimes he would bring us a map of a new place or a new book. Which Jake and I ate up and studied.

Over time, Boran had admitted he taught us all he could. And he didn't come around as much. It hurt my feelings, I'll admit I did have a bit of a crush on him.

He was handsome, rugged, and mysterious. However, when Jake spilled the beans about me liking him, Boran was kind enough to chuckle and nod and say, "My wife wouldn't appreciate that."

A _wife_. A woman whom he'd _never _mentioned before- not once in _eight _years.

Nine years.

Nine years had passed since we'd been dropped here. We had made a life for ourselves. We had a home, we had (extended) family, we had friends, pets, enemies, hobbies, habits- yes, we had made quite a life for ourselves.

By now we had many clothes, and extra fabric. I knew how to make clothes, defend my home and brother, cook and clean. Though I made Jake clean and cook almost _all _the time. He had quite a knack for it.

I had plenty time to teach Jake how to play guitar and learn how to play the flute. We were in the middle of learning how to play the violin, or I should say: I was learning how to play the violin, Jakey was quite good at playing the instrument.

We'd often either read to each other before bed, or we'd sing a song. It was nice. But all this was during our 'down time'. Or on our days off.

We acted as the village's mercenaries or bounty hunters. Whenever they had a job they couldn't or refused to do, we'd do it. Getting rid of orcs, trolls, sometimes even an ogre or two. In return we would get stuff, money, even lessons.

If we weren't destroying a common enemy (orc, warg, troll, ogre), we were police- Peacekeepers, they called us. We ensured the safety of everyone, rich, poor, young, old, bastard and highborn alike. If anyone had a problem, they'd come to us.

Now, at first, we were alone in this quest.. but now, we had a whole branch. In the years of us being here, several villages sprouted up, full of live and vigor. And in each village, a charter squad helped run and look after the civilians.

Raping, theft, murder, and many other unsaid 'no-nos' had stopped practically over night. And everyone claimed it was because of me. I said it was Jacob, but even he said it was me (and my Golden Moral Compass of Justice, Truth, and the American way).

We had an entire working knowledge of what we could eat, what we couldn't, what plant could help a wound or which could cure a sour stomach, what plant would make you sleep for an hour and which would make you sleep for all eternity.

Now, back to Boran. Nearly a year had passed since we'd last seen him. The week before his last visit was when Jacob told Boran that I'd liked him.. At the back of my mind, I constantly worried that was what drove him away.. me and my infatuation.

But what if it wasn't? What if he was in danger? He was in the same line of work as we were, except he didn't have a partner to watch his back in his village. Was he hurt? Lost?

..did he need me?

I had a lot of questions and no answers.

I didn't like it. I sat in my chair, my feet close to the fire of the fireplace and watched the flames lick at the logs.

"What?"

"What d'you mean _what_?" I mocked Jake with a grin.

He stuck his tongue out at me, "You made the same face the first time we went to the village!"

"Ah.. Well," I chuckled, "I was thinking we should go find Boran." I said flippantly.

"I'm in! When can we leave?" He grinned from ear to ear.

"Tomorrow morning." I bobbed my head to the window where the moon peaked at us.

"Yes!" He hopped to his feet, snapped the book shut and ran up the stairs, "G'night!"

"Night.." I laughed as Finn chased after Jake. I was glad the goat had taken such a shine to him. Finn was the best of a cat and dog. He played like a dog, but cuddled and snuggled like a cat. He didn't have the coarseness of a cat, and didn't have the dependence of a dog.

Needless to say, Finn was an excellent addition to the family. And he wasn't the only one. We had many people we'd looked after, but a handful that looked after us.

A family of 4, now 5, lived hardly a sneeze away. Every Friday they'd usher us over and feed us, ensure our health and read to us. They were lovely. The mother, Elina, a tall, dark haired woman, fretted over me in a fashion that reminded me greatly of my own grandmother.

Ever since I saved her husband from a warg that had nearly tore him in two, they had taken us in. And we were grateful for their love.

We would never verbally admit it, and I think that they knew how we felt, but even though we were old enough to take care of ourself, we needed someone to take care of us. We would always need a mother and a father, no matter how old and strong we were.

Robahn (Elina's husband), a tall, red haired man, had taught us how to properly ride and saddle horses. How to manage livestock and that female chickens did not pop out eggs on command (Like we thought). Though I was able to save his life from the warg, I wasn't able to save his leg. No, he didn't lose it- it was just damaged now, he'd always have a limp.

Together, the couple had three children. Two before we entered the picture, Elbahn, their eldest daughter, a beauty of 15 with red hair. She was absolutely in love with Jacob, but he thought she was too young for him and too sisterly. And Rellahn, who was now 13 with dark hair. Whenever he could, he'd tag along with Jacob, his idol.

Then there was their youngest, Jenna. The dark haired baby was named after yours truly. She was born the night I rescued her father, which made her a little over 3 years old. We weren't blood related, but she was very similar to me. Shy, reserved, loved animals and art.

I smiled, thinking of our pseudo family and how much I adored them.

It was strange.. we had a this whole new life when just nine years ago we were typical kids of New York. Jake was 10 and I was 14, now he was 19 and I was 23.

I put out the fire and went to my room. I needed my rest and we had a lot to do tomorrow.

* * *

><p>Over time we had acquired chickens. Their eggs were wonderful and in the mornings their croons handy.<p>

I still wasn't a morning person. I wasn't there, and I wasn't one here. I got dressed, and when I got to the kitchen I saw Jake had made breakfast.

"'bout time." he grumbled, "I thought we were supposed to leave in the _morning_."

"Shut up." I smacked the back of his head and ate, "Bring extra clothes, just in case.."

"Yeah, yeah. I'm packed! I'm just waitin' on you!" He sat down and sharpened his sword.

"Whatever." I rolled my eyes, taking my sweet time with my food.

Before we left, we quickly washed the dishes and set everything right. I packed and we were off.

We spoke quickly with Elina and Robahn, who agreed to look after our home and livestock while we were away, and then we were off.

Blitz enjoyed trips, she danced and pranced, her neck curved, head held high, and her knees were nearly to her ears.

We arrived to the original village late afternoon. Since our arrival, the village, Rodasinn, had _grown_. It was now a town, libraries, toy stores, shops, blacksmiths- the whole lot.

The huge river that we lived near now had a three year old village bordering the river's edge.

And you'll never guess this village's name..

Redmayne's Bay.

Yep. We had a whole (quite large) village named after us.

_Insanity_.

We tied our horses to the post in the Red Baron Inn's yard and walked inside. It was full of joyous, jostling people. Someone was singing and another was proclaiming their love to the beef stew, not that I blame them. Phil, the bartender and innkeeper, had some great beef stew.

I sat on the stool at the bar and Phil walked over, looking both happy and solemn.

"What goes on?" I ask, glancing around the bustling room.

"An orc pack.. they've attacked Delius," The bartender said slowly.

And my heart sank.

"Boran lives there," Jake whispered.

"Yes... We're unsure on the news... Whether good or bad. No one dares to travel there. And no one travels here," Phil whispered back.

I glanced to Jake.

He grinned, "Sounds like it's Adventure Time.."

I chuckled, "Indeed."

I hoped that Jake and I would find Boran and his wife, Telis, alive and well.. I hoped that my luck hadn't run out just yet.

* * *

><p>Author's Note:<p>

_Uh oh! How goes Boran, hm? _

_Cyndi Lauper, "Time After Time"_


	5. Thorin Oakenssshhh?

Chapter Five

Thorin Oakenssshhh?

"The Warrior stands before the foe,

protecting us where e'er we go.

With sword and shield and spear and bow,

he guards the little children."

* * *

><p>We were just on the edge of the village, and from what we had seen.. If we going to be able to find survivors, we'd need all the luck we could muster.<p>

"Jake, leave Colton by the river. Keep him out of danger." Jake nodded, and led the large pack horse deeper into the woods. I waited and a few minutes later, Jake returned, riding Grayston, Finn on his lap.

How many people did you know put armor onto a goat? Finn, surprisingly, came handy in a battle. Often biting the enemies unguarded ankles and bucking them between the legs. The blonde goat bleated at me, he knew when I was thinking of him. A slightly psychic goat.

The smoke rose from the destroyed homes, dead farm animals and people littered the ground. I frowned and my heart ached when I saw a mother and child, clutched together in an attempt to protect one another.

Hearing a shift, I grabbed my bow and nocked an arrow. I gestured Jake to stay back and I urged Blitz forward. The spunky white mare was incredibly good in battle. It was like she was bred for war. She was quick and listened, and her feisty ways were very useful in getting us out of sticky situations.

As I peaked around the fallen wall, I saw many orcs surrounding several fires, eating something and cackling amongst themselves.

I quickly counted, four at one fire, six at another, and five at one more... 15. A pack, but honestly I expected more.

I walked back to Jake, who had dismounted and had his own bow ready. My little brother, wasn't so little anymore. Over the past few years, he'd grown up, without me knowing.

Before, when he was 10, he was at my shoulder, now I was below his chest.

At home, he'd always get ridiculed for his long hair, but here he fit in. His yellow blonde hair fell passed his shoulders in waves, and his cobalt blue eyes always twinkled. He had a light brown, short, neat beard and a cheeky smile with dimples that matched mine.. It devastated me how much he'd grown.

Where was the little boy that pitched a fit when he couldn't have more candy, another soda before bed? Who wanted nothing more than to watch cartoons and play games? That child was gone and in his place was a full grown man. It really tore me up when I realized mom and dad would never see or meet the great guy he'd grown into.

He was quite a ladykiller and had many women stumbling after him, but he never seemed to like any of them. At one point I asked him if he liked guys (a valid question!), he got all annoyed, saying that he wanted a girlfriend that wasn't such a 'twit' (his words, not mine).

"There's 15.. We should take high ground, shoot as many as we can, then wipe out the rest. Remember, shoot two, then relocate. We don't want them hitting us, or knowing where we are right away." I urged, nodding and gesturing to a house that still stood.

"If they come after us, they'll bottle neck." He nodded to the tower.

I looked to the smoking, charred, white brick tower. "All right, but remember.. Check the rooms before you set up. Don't want them jabbing you in the back."

"Alright, see ya!" He jogged away and crept into the tower.

I swallowed, and ducked into the house. The inside was a skeleton of what used to be a home. The stairs barely intact and everywhere lay ash and soot. I stepped up the stairs, what remained of the stairs, peeking out of the window, I got a perfect view of the orcs a few yards away and below.

I looked across the road and saw Jake in the tower, waving my hand, I gave the sign to fire.

Quickly we had already taken out two, orcs.. Four. Shifting to another window, I fired taking down two more.. In situations like this, I knew I couldn't constantly keep my gaze on Jake, but I knew he could take care of himself. Training, all those lessons, and years of experience told me so.

We were down to eight orcs. They were running straight to Jake, they hadn't seen me. I took my chance and fired arrows into their unarmored necks, taking down four orcs. Four had ran in. I nearly froze, but I wouldn't allow myself to freeze up now. I jumped out of the window, landing quite roughly on my feet but sprang into action. Chasing the orcs inside, I cut down two more, and saw Jake dispatching the last of them.

I sighed, "Jesus... That was... _stupid _how tense that was." I growled, smacking Jake's shield with my arrow.

"I know it." He grinned, "That was awesome!" He shoved his hair away from his face.

"Tie your hair up, it's in the way. Or Ill cut it off." I warned, pointing at him, putting the spare arrow back into the quiver.

Jake ignored my threat, and quickly counted his kill, "How many did you get?"

"Eight, you?"

"Five." He grinned, then his grin faded.

"What?" I asked, dreading the answer.

"We only killed 13."

"There was 15." I whispered, we ran out into the street and were met with the sight of two orcs running away with several wargs. "Damn it." I growled, whistling through my teeth.

Quickly Blitz was by my side, dancing at the chance of a chase. I mounted her swiftly, glancing to the retreating orcs and wargs.

"Get Grayston, we're on a hunt." I couldn't help but grin, and Blitz took off.

I didn't like the idea of letting anyone else ride Blitz, but from what Jake has told me is that when she ran, it was like she was a blur of white, streaking across the plains. Like a flash of lightning, like blitz.

She was quick and easily we caught up with the trailing wargs. I shot down two of them and was working on a third when the other wargs realized I was there and began chasing me.

Blitz altered her course and skirted around them, the wargs right behind us. I noticed she was only running fast enough so I could get a clear shot and keep us out of the wargs' mouths. I brought down the chasing wargs with arrows shot right into their eye sockets.

The wargs were huge wolf- hyena creatures, and the first time I saw one, I nearly cried. I knew Blitz was considered a pony, or a small horse, but in comparison she looked like a Shetland pony.

I saw Grayston and Jake in the distance, I urged Blitz forward and we caught up with the pack again. The same two orcs had their bows aimed to us and began firing, I pulled my shield from the side and held it out, knocking the arrows away.

"Let's get 'em, B!" The horse neighed, skipping and suddenly bolted forward. The orcs roared and the wargs dove at us. One fell dead and I saw Jake and Grayston on the other side of the pack.

I nodded to him and let the shield swing and lay behind me on the saddle, I pulled my bow back and fired another arrow, knocking an orc down but not killing him. I ignored him, and we kept on, I assumed he'd die on his own.

* * *

><p>Killing the rest of the wargs was simple, it was more of a chase than anything. We stood at the dead orcs body, around his neck I recognized Boran's necklace.<p>

My face burned and my stomach lurched. I tore it from his neck and gripped the pendant with a wretched anger.

How dare this creature have something so beloved by Boran?!

The pendant was a winged horse, from what he had told me, it was his wife's sigil.

Apparently she was some kind of royalty, and Jake said I wasn't fancy or rich enough for Boran. I had beaten the brat up that day. He may be a foot and a half taller than me but that didn't mean I couldn't kick his ass.

"Other than this, there's no villager's loot on them." I stuck the necklace into my pouch and walked towards a squirming mass.

"What is that?" Jake jogged over and quickly leapt back, dodging a knife.

"What the hell!" I ran over, whipping my sword from its scabbard and knocked the orc's dagger away. I pushed the tip of my sword against the green creature's throat, "What brought you to this village?"

He growled, gurgled and coughed, an arrow jutting out from his chest.

"Answer me!" I roared, adding a bit more pressure.

"We're lookin' for the dwarf king," he choked, gasping for air. I glanced to Jake and he cackled.

"Who is this dwarf king?"

"...Thorin... Oaken..._ssssshhh-_" he gurgled suddenly, his eyes glazed over and blood dribbled down his chin.

I frowned and smacked Jake, "Shut it."

"What? I thought you were the only dwarf royal around here!" He laughed, bracing himself against his knees.

I rolled my eyes, "Can it, dweeb. Let's get back to the village."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah!" He laughed and ran off, hopping onto Grayston and rode off.

With a whistle, I mounted Blitz and we were back in the village in no time. After retrieving Colton, we roamed the houses and stables, calling and shouting for people. Letting them know, if there were any, that it was safe for them to come out.

We waited for hours and finally some people wandered out from the stables.

A mix of people, young, old, and middle aged. Men, women, children. They whispered and cried at the devastation.

I spoke to the town's leader, or mayor of sort. He told me that a few orcs left the pack with some of their villagers in hand, Boran one of them.

Walking back to the horses, I look to Jacob. He was flirting with a young village woman. I scoffed, shaking my head.

After some time, he left her giggling. He stood beside me, crossing his arms, "Shut up," he muttered, blushing.

I only laughed under my breath, "You'd flirt with a tree if you could."

"What!" Jake gasped, his face red and smacked the back of my head.

"Butt-face." I elbowed his ribs, "Anyway." I deflected another smack with ease, "Listen up!" I urged and he quit, settled for pouting and crossing his arms. "Some of the orcs did escape yesterday. They took a few of the villagers back to some hide out. Something about a goblin lord having a bounty on Boran's head."

"Seriously? Boran must have done something pretty kick ass if he's pissed off a goblin lord!" Jake grinning.

"Yup, and it's up to us to get him back." I smiled. There was a chance to impress Boran, and I was going to take it.

"When do we leave?" He grinned, petting Finn who sat on Grayston's back.

"I don't see why we should wait." I smiled, mounting Blitz, who danced beneath me.

"Hell yeah!" He hooted and hopped onto Grayston, shifting the goat to sit on his lap.

"Let's ride!" I took off, Colton right behind me.

"You totally just ruined Ghost Rider." Jake grumbled and urged Grayston to keep up with Blitz and Colton.

I rolled my eyes, "Oh, shut it!"

* * *

><p><em>Author's Note:<em>

_Hmm.. Wonder what's Boran done to piss off a goblin lord?_

_Karliene, "The Song of Seven" from G. R. R. Martin's 'Game of Thrones'._


	6. A key?

Chapter Six

A key?

* * *

><p>"<strong>O<strong>nly the strongest will survive

Lead me to heaven, when we die

I am the shadow on the wall

I'll be the one to save us all"

* * *

><p>We'd been around long enough to develop names. Or titles, I should say. At first, they were only jokes. Since that trollop had called me a dwarf, Jake thought it was the funniest thing since the Doge meme.. And when we were in a situation where the enemy goblin lord asked what my name was so that he may curse it in the afterlife, Jake was being a little smart ass (like usual) and said that my name was 'Jenna the Dwarf'.<p>

That damn goblin _lived_ and spread the word of Jenna the Dwarf. I knew I was short, or _petite_ like my mother said. But dwarf sized? C'mon.. Shouldn't I be at least a _little_ taller than dwarves?

Whatever.

Jerks.

Though I did notice, that most humans- or men as we're called here- are rather.. tall! Well built, too. Just overall.. _big_! Jake fit in, but I was always stepped around. People thought I was a child, worse yet.. _Jake's _child!

There was no way to escape my name, so I embraced it.. Or _tried _to, anyway.

Jake had an interesting name, in retaliation to Jake giving me my title, I gave him one. Jake the Dog. Which, he adored, because his all time favorite cartoon was Adventure Time. And our goat's name was Finn the Human.

Oh yes, we were some witty people. Or _loony _as Phil (the Bartender) says.

A shift in rocks knocked me from my reverie and I glanced to Jake, giving him an annoyed look.

"What?" He whispered, crouching. We had located the goblin's den quite easily. They were in a rather small mountain, deep beneath it. Goblin spawn littered the tunnels and caves. We had located an easy way in and out, but now came the difficult part: Getting Boran free.

Boran sat before the goblin lord, not the king, just a subject in a higher rank. The sellsword was trapped in a rack, the rack chained to the stone ground beneath him. His clothes looked torn and muddied and all I wanted to do was to rush to him and love him up.

Oh yes, I was a girl in _quite _a situation. Crushing on a teacher was easier to deal with than crushing on a married man who taught you how to _live _in this world. But I ask you: could you _not_ crush on a man you'd come to know and enjoy for nearly _eight _years? It was awful and it bothered me. But I didn't know what I could do other than to just deal with it.

"How do we get him out of here?"

"I'm not sure... There are far too many goblins to fight.." I whispered, looking at all of them.. Easily, in just one section, there were well over a hundred. I frowned, chewing on my bottom lip.

"A fire!" Jake whispered, grinning.

"Of course! Brilliant, Jakey!" I nodded, "Go get the torches.."

He left to find more lit, loose torches and I went to find flammable articles. Finding a basket, I filled it with cloth and pouches and bits of wood.

"This used to be the King Beneath the Mountain's! But it is mine now! No one can take it from me. Not even that daft Azog! It is mine- all mine! That damn dwarf king can rot in hell before he gets _this _back!" the goblin lord hooted and hollered and sang and danced all the while he stroked something dangling from his neck.

Walking back to our hidden spot, Jake came back carrying two torches, looking a bit disheveled.

"What happened?" I asked, narrowing my eyes at him.

"Nothing, just ran into a few goblins. Don't freak out, I dealt with them." Jake quickly said.

I growled, "Just be careful.."

"Yeah, yeah.." He rolled his eyes, "Okay, we start the fires at the bridges leading to Boran, to cut him off from any attack.. And then we use the rope-," he gestured to the ropes that hung from the cliff we were on, "-to get down there, free him, and we climb back up."

I thought and shook my head, "Good start, but if a goblin happens to cut the ropes, we're screwed."

"True... All right, you go down and free him, and then I pull you guys up." He nodded, obviously loving the plan.

"Um, no."

"What? I can lift you but there is no way you can lift me." He pointed out and I nodded, it was true.

"True, but how's this. You guard the ropes and we _climb _up." I warned and began to set the articles on fire.

He paused and nodded, "But I wanted to see you as a zombie.." He jested, grinning.

With a quick smack to his head, we began tossing the fiery objects. They bounced and landed, and the fire quickly spread and ate at the bridges.

The goblins shrieked and howled, the tall, rotund goblin lord roared and covered his face.

"Put out the fire! Put out the fire!" He howled and yelped as the light blinded him.

Taking my chance, I gripped the rope and shimmied down the wall and rope. Quickly enough, I landed onto the solitary pedestal where the lord sat on his throne of dead bodies and stitched together bones.

"Boran!" I worked to free him as goblins rushed at us, Jake shot them down with flaming arrows. Yanking the rack off of him, he stood free of the chains. His wrists and neck were a bit bloody, but he smiled nonetheless.

"Hello, again." He chuckled, pulling a sword from a body next to him, he hacked and sliced at the goblins that managed to get passed Jake and the flames.

"We gotta go." I nudged Boran, passing him a free rope that connected to the cliff far above us where Jake stood, shooting down incoming enemies.

"Not yet." Boran said gruffly and ran at the goblin lord. The goblin lord pulled out a mighty sword (bigger than Boran!) and began to attack Boran.

I growled through my teeth and covered Boran's back. Goblins soon were all I saw and nothing beyond them but _more _goblins.

"Boran!" I shouted, taking down any goblin that got close enough.

The man practically roared as he was flung back by the goblin lord.

"Boran!" Jake shouted as goblins began bunching around the pedestals, shooting arrows, and trying to get to us..

This was supposed to be easier. I hissed to myself, Boran glared darkly at the goblin lord and began to climb the rope.

The goblin lord glanced to me, "Jenna the Dwarf.. oh, I've heard of you.." he grinned. "_Jenna the Dwarf, born two feet from the wharf, left on a sunny day and found in the North. She's got emerald eyes and she never dies! Damn that Jenna the Dwarf!_"

I froze, cocking up a brow, "I have.. a _song_."

"Everyone knows it." The goblin said flippantly, grinning, then he began attacking me. My sword ricocheting each of his swipes and I danced around him. I saw what Boran was trying to get.

On the necklace.. a _key_! Lost among his many chins.

"I shall best you yet, Dwarfling!" the goblin lord cackled with glee.

"Oh, enough of this." I rolled my eyes and with two slices, first his leg, then his head, and off flew the key.

I heard Boran scream. I dove, sliding across the dusty stone floor, snatching it by the thin chain the key dangled from- just as it fell from the edge of the pedestal. I was surprised I had even caught it.

The goblins had finally gotten their ladders and were using them as makeshift bridges.

I quickly shoved the key down my corset and hopped up. I ran- flew, really.

I lunged from the pedestal and gripped the second rope. Using my momentum, I flew up high and landed (very roughly) next to Jake on the ledge.

I grabbed my bow. I quickly began firing arrows at the goblin archers, and at the goblins climbing up ladders, "Pull Boran up, Jacob!"

"Will do!" Jake nodded and gripped the rope, tugging the exhausted sellsword up.

Firing one last arrow, Boran was up and we ran for it. We ran through twisting turning and spinning tunnels and came out of the hidden passageway and led us out into the wilds. We didn't slow down and continued to where the horses were.

I mounted Blitz and circled around the area, making sure no goblins followed us. It was nearly evening, the sun sank over the horizon and the stars began to awake and twinkle.

"Thank you for the rescue." a shaking Boran mounted Colton. As I secured the area, Jake had adjusted our packs, so that Boran could ride Colton.

"No problem, it was a blast." Jake grinned.

"I dunno about that being a _blast_, but it really was no problem." I added, chuckling. Once we were all mounted, we rode off towards Boran's home: Delius.

We wanted to get some distance before we decided to bed down for the night. We could reach the village before the night was over, sure, but it wasn't entirely smart to travel in the dark. Frightening things roamed the night world. Things scarier than wargs.

"Well, either way.. I do appreciate it. I wasn't sure if I was going to get out of there alive." the sellsword smiled to me and I felt my heart somersault. I quickly ground that feeling into a fine dust and smiled back, albeit a bit forced but a smile nonetheless.

"Oh, hey.. Before I forget.. Who is this dwarf king?" I asked, looking to Boran from the plains in front of me.

A pause and a hum, then he spoke, "Do you know his name?"

"Thorin Oaken... sh-omething." I shrugged, "The orc died.. So I dunno if that's his whole name or only part of it."

Boran chuckled, it was a bitter and dry, mirthless chuckle and I glanced to Jake who noticed it as well. But still, no explanation.

"You know something we don't. What's so different about this bit of knowledge that you won't tell us? You've told us everything else." I said with some firmness in my voice. Something I've never done to Boran before.

He looked at me, a small smile on his mouth and twinkle in his gray eyes, "All right... If you insist."

* * *

><p><em>Author's Note:<em>

_Ooooh, I wonder what Boran knows?_

_Breaking Benjamin, "Blow Me Away"_


	7. A letter for not a lady

Chapter Seven

A letter for not much of a lady.

* * *

><p>"I know that it takes getting<p>

everything you ever wanted,

and then losing it to know what

true freedom is."

* * *

><p>Boran told us everything. Thorin Oakenshield, how he got his surname. His parentage, his grandfather.. He told us about Thrain and Thror. About the Lonely Mountain and Smaug taking over Erebor. But when he spoke of Dale, Boran's eyes grew dark and his voice rigid and sharp.<p>

"The dwarves were not the only ones who were wronged that day.. My ancestors were decimated in those fires.." He whispered in a heartbreaking tone.

I looked down, feeling awfully guilty. I had forced him to open old wounds for the sake of my curiosity.

We set up camp and it was silent, painfully silent. But he continued.

"I heard from an orc that Thorin is active.. They are curious to see what he is planning to do." Boran offered a familiar smile and bedded down next to the fire.

"The key, that the goblin lord had.. What was it for?" I tilted my head, the very same key dug into my bosom. I don't know why I didn't just give it to him. Something.. stopped me from doing so. Something deep in my heart, in my very bones. The feeling wasn't greed and for some reason Gandalf appeared in my mind, repeatedly.

Boran tilted his head to the side and looked away, his jaw clenched, "It was to Erebor. There was a secret room. Far down, deep inside the treasure room, there's another vault." He said in a way that was as if he were spouting some religious psalm, "It's said Thrain kept his most precious jewels in there. So precious, that only a single gem could rebuild Dale twice over." the sellsword smiled to me, something dark playing in his eyes, something that made my stomach churn.

It wasn't something unknown, it was greed in his eyes. I saw it once before when we were taking out a troll herd and we found their hoard. Jewels and coins overflowing and Boran nearly wept at the sight.

Is that why I kept the key? How did I know? Again, Gandalf came to mind. I'd have to speak to him of this key.

Some time passed, and Jacob left to hunt. During this time, Boran and I didn't say a word. After a short time, Jake returned with a two freshly dressed rabbits.

Cooking them, he looked to Boran, "What'd you do that got the goblins attention?"

"I stole from them." He smiled.

Jake chuckled, "What'd ya steal?"

"Maps and gems." He sat up, "Gorgeous gems."

"They for Telis?" Jake flashed a grin at me. I rolled my eyes, what a brat.

"Yes, I plan on making her a ring." Boran continued, completely unaware of my silent glowering.

"Nice. Gems are a lady's best friend. Ain't they, Jenna?" Jake grinned.

"I don't agree. I think a sword is a lady's best friend." I said rather sternly.

"You are hardly a lady, Jenna." Boran laughed, shaking his head.

Ouch.

Laugh, Dwarf, that was a joke!

"Heh-heh-heh." I laughed, though it sounded like I was choking, "Jerks." I said as if I was jesting.

The rabbit was good, with the herbs Jake found really reminded me of mom's baked chicken.

I didn't think that was very fair.

I may have known how to fight better than any man, but that did not mean I wasn't a lady. I grumbled silently, and pretended to sleep.

* * *

><p>The next morning, we were off at the crack of dawn. There wasn't much point in staying any longer and Boran really wanted to get back to the village that day. Before we left, we covered our tracks and left no trace we were ever there.<p>

As we rode, I returned Boran's pendant that I'd snagged from the orc. He was utterly relieved and happy to have it back.

By midday we were back at Delius. Boran hardly stopped before he slid off of Colton and ran to a well dressed, yellow haired woman.

It was Telis.. his lady, his wife.

She was incredibly beautiful, way prettier than I ever could be.

My heart sank into my stomach as he kissed her and they exchanged hugs and sweet words. I bit the inside of my mouth and looked down at my calloused, scarred, and tanned hands.

I knew I had no chance with him, and yet I couldn't help but be a little hurt and sorrowful.

"No grief, dwarf. No grief." I whispered myself the courage I needed. "Let's get going, Jake." I said loud enough for the blond to hear.

"Yep, home's calling us and also Phil." Jake chuckled.

"Yeah, no doubt there's another troll." I urged Blitz on. "Where d'you think all these trolls come from? I mean- I've never seen a baby troll!"

I didn't want to look back.

But I had to.

One final time.

Jacob rambled on and on where he thought baby trolls came from, yammering away about trolls popping out of eggs that looked like stones.

I looked over my shoulder and saw Boran's back to me, he wrapped his arms around his pretty wife and walked into their home, well, what was left of it anyway.

He never looked to me, not once as he faded from view. I was coldly relieved. That was it, that was what I needed.

He didn't want me. He didn't need me. I didn't need to keep clinging to the notion that he ever did or would. I had to move on. I had to let go of things that wouldn't or couldn't be.

* * *

><p>Later that day, as the sun set, we arrived back in Rodasinn. We stopped at the Inn for a chat with Phil.<p>

Walking in the inn, they cheered and applauded Jake and I. I chuckled, smiling to Phil.

"Our woodland heroes have returned!" A drunken farmer slurred and hooted, riling the others in another ear-bursting cheer.

I laughed and bowed a bit, then I sat at the bar and Jake went to flirt with an Adronid the barmaid.

"How goes things?" I smiled.

"Oh, you couldn't tell?" Phil teased, "Things are well. With your success with wiping out that pack, it's given the villagers enough courage to take their farms back from orcs and trolls."

"Well, good.. No one should be allowed to take what isn't theirs." I smiled and sipped at my red wine. "However, if they need us.."

"Oh, of course." Phil chuckled, "We know to come to you and your kin." He began wiping down the counter and he asked, "Any news?"

A pause, then I nodded, "The goblins are all ruffled up over a dwarf king.."

"Oh? Interesting.. Though, I'm not familiar with the dwarf royalty." Phil admitted rather sheepishly. He was a genius when it came to elves and men, I was a little surprised he didn't know about the dwarves and their kings and queens.

"That's all right, Phil. You're allowed to not know some things." I chuckled, sipping at my drink.

He nodded a bit, "But I'm a bartender.. I'm supposed to know the what's-going-ons."

"True.." I teased, grinned.

"Ah!" Phil paused, a light bulb clicking over his head. He dug around under the counter for something. I leaned and turned trying to see what he was in search for. After a moment he presented a letter with great pride and a grin.

"For me?" I whispered, taking the letter and ogled it. I had never received a letter here. Only notes passed from mouth to mouth, urging my help.

"Of course! Got your name on it, doesn'it?" Phil grinned and continued to clean and pour drinks.

I stared at my name cleanly written on the front of it, the paper was thick, slightly yellow parchment. Carefully I opened it, and read what was neatly written there.

I gasped, glancing to the bottom to see who had sent it and I grinned wildly. It was from Gandalf! I squealed, nearly falling off of my stool.

I cleared my throat, my face red from the glances and stares that fell on me. I returned to my stool and read.

The first time I had met Gandalf was something I could never forget. He was roaming through the woods and this was within the first year we had arrived, our house freshly built and still learning of this new world.

Gandalf found Jake by the river and was talking to him, Jake got scared and ran away. I popped up, sword in hand, and demanded to know why he was there.

Obviously all this was quite amusing to the elder man, as all he was doing was laughing. Laughing!

Between feeling righteously appropriate and completely silly, I grumbled and left. Only to have him follow and ask me various question, mainly on my 'accent'.

Jake and I grew up traveling between Maryland to California. To us, we didn't have an accent; not a Northern one, not a Southern one.

After a while, we invited him to dinner and we explained how we had gotten there. We even drew him the runes that were on the door when we landed and he was in awe. He told us that was a very powerful, ancient spell.

A relocation spell.

It would have taken a very powerful, well seasoned wizard to even relocate a small flower from one side of the table to another much less, two living people from a completely different realm.

He stayed with us for a few days, talking and chatting. He showed us his fireworks, a very small demonstration of his powers, he told us stories of his battles and adventures.

People our age here ruled lands, dispatched orcs and trolls; whereas there, all we had to worry about was school and chores..

In short, Gandalf was a very good friend, and he visited when he could. We never knew when he'd show up, so we were always prepared.

I smiled at the warm memories and read through the letter, blinking and gasping. I was forced to read it again and again. Slower and more thorough each time.

Gandalf wanted us in the Shire. ..a place called Bag End.. A home, to be exact. A home that belonged to a Mister Bilbo Baggins.

I gnawed on my lip and grinned. Another adventure. Gandalf mentioned in the letter that Jake and my skills were highly sought after, and much needed in an upcoming quest. We had to be there by next Friday.

* * *

><p>Author's Note:<p>

Well, now things are getting a bit familiar, eh? My apologies that this and the last chapter are so short. And to clear up any confusion: I do realize Jenna is a bit of a Mary-Sue and I'm truly sorry for that! Her magical, sudden appearing of battle skills whilst fighting the trolls and trollop in the earlier chapters to be exact. And the whole 'I'm a weapon' thing will explained in later chapters and of why she can easily pick up fighting skills.

Oh! And another thing; a shout out to Jerkasaurousrex! Hello, Queen! ;P, I do know that Lady Troll had it right. Jenna, on the other hand, didn't. But ya'know what they say: If you can't dazzle them with brilliance, baffle them with bullshit! And that's what Jenna thrives on; luck and nonsense.

Thank you to all who have followed, favorited, and reviewed! I really appreciate it. This little story was a thought, then an idea, and I really adore it. Jacob is a little turd, for now. Jenna is a heartsick little guard dog, for now..

It's not much of a romance now, nor will it be until quite a bit later. But if anyone has any pairing ideas, I'm truly all ears!

"Ride" _by_ _Lana Del Rey_


End file.
